Iae Kallinar
Iae Kallinar is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Green Tea Eorzea. Iae is a skilled scholar, healer and artisan who seeks to spread peace in the world with her abilities. Though gentle, loving and peaceful, her cheerful demeanor belies a deeply hidden streak of melancholy. For Iae's DCI NT appearance, please see Iae Kallinar/NT. Appearance As a Lalafell, Iae is extremely short and childlike in features. She has straight black hair reaching to halfway down her back, with a side-swept fringe. Her fringe partially covers a silver, diamond-shaped gemstone in the centre of her forehead. Her eyes are an iridescent cerulean blue with no pupil, which can be slightly unsettling to those unfamiliar with Dunesfolk Lalafell. On her cheek is a small, pastel-blue tattoo of a flower. Around her neck is an opal necklace. Iae is seldom seen without her signature hat: a wide-brimmed, white cone that nearly matches her height, adorned with a pale pink and violet ribbon, and an aigrette made of silver and turquoise. When questioned about the hat, she generally mutters something about "visibility". Her gown is made in a similar style to her hat: white, with gold and silver trim and glowing turquoise crystals. Underneath this gown, she wears black culottes associated with Nymian Scholars, with thigh high socks and white boots. Her original weapon is a codex in the shape of a Moogle which emits pink song notes. Her alternate costume dresses her in a pure white suit of armour, gauntlets and a dragon circlet. This chivalric effect is marred only by the inexplicable addition of what appears to be a roast turkey on a dinner plate as a hat. Associates Upon being summoned, Iae quickly formed the Luminous Society with the assistance of Doctor Duncan Duncen. This group of scholars and scientists form the main corpus of her associates. *Cinis Vas *Concord *Ekram Schrine *Shirayuri Konohana *Sokutei Takano *Vainia Sestrum *Xaras Cullen *Zadimortis In the course of her research with LumSoc, Iae has encountered many of the denizens of Sundry (and largely attempted to befriend them all). Two of Iae's Eorzean friends have also been summoned to Sundry: *Evon Taviane *Reni Lintere Battle '''Iae' Scholar – use tactical preparation to win battles of attrition. ---- As a Scholar, Iae weaves together healing and battle tactics to win seemingly impossible encounters. Careful planning is required to create zones of control in which Iae can fight with strength. Iae has weak Brave Attacks and few direct HP Attacks, and thus relies on attrition to defeat enemies. She is rewarded when she tailors her powerful situational abilities to an enemy's attack pattern, using her skills to deflect and mitigate their attack. A player who adopts the strategic mindset of a Scholar will find Iae nearly unkillable. Conversely, a player who rushes in impulsively will be quickly overwhelmed. Brave Attacks and Buffs HP Attacks EX Mode Iae's EX Mode is Aetherflow. Under the effects of Aetherflow, all of her Bravery Attacks inflict a stack of Virus. Each stack reduces enemy Bravery Attack potency by 5%, up to a maximum of 60%. She also gains access to the ability Broil, activated with R + . This is a ranged magical HP attack with a long casting animation. Weaves of power appear around an enemy and collapse upon them. Iae's EX Burst is Angel Feathers. Her EX Burst seemingly freezes time, then projects a view of Iae's mind. In a mental landscape dominated by geometric patterns and dense writing, Iae is confronted with a series of visual problems which must be addressed by expending the appropriate Aetherflow stack. Four Aetherflow abilities are available to her, assigned to each of the dpad buttons. The situations are: *A representation of illness, trauma or damage being inflicted: Lustrate *A magical or physical attack about to impact on a person: Sacred Soil *A multitude of enemies charging: Bane *A field of injured soldiers or a scene from a hospital: Indomitability Three conundra are shown per EX Burst. If one problem is answered appropriately, Iae manifests a larger version of Eos which heals HP equal to 30% of her Bravery. If two problems are answered appropriately, Iae manifests a similar representation of Selene, dealing HP damage. If all three situations are solved, Iae summons a prodigious amount of aether and manifests glowing white versions of both Eos and Selene, which explode into a shower of feathers. This restores her HP by 50% of her Bravery, deals heavy damage, and gives her a buff for the next ten seconds which increases the potency of her Bravery Attacks and has a Regen effect. Equipment Iae can equip the following: Codices, Hats, Clothes and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical themes *''Main Theme'': River Flows in You & Kiss the Rain *''World Map Theme'': Though the Kaleidoscope *''Battle'': Fated Encounter - The Fall of Darkness *''Story'': Storm in a Teacup Quotes Default specific DLC Specific Category:Characters